As the processing power available to devices and associated support services continues to increase, it has become practical to interact with users in new ways. In particular, it is becoming practical to interact with users through speech. Many devices are now capable of receiving and responding to voice commands, including personal computers, smartphones, tablet devices, media devices, entertainment devices, industrial systems, voice-based assistants, and so forth. In some instances, a user may interact with a device using such voice commands in order to cause the device to control another device, such as by powering on or powering off the other device.